


all of the stars

by bisexualbarry



Series: spideypool bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2020, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter's been stressed with college lately and completely forgets Valentine's Day. Wade's sweet enough to spoil him anyway.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: spideypool bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	all of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> _so open your eyes and see_  
>  _the way our horizons meet_  
>  _and all of the lights will lead_  
>  _into the night with me_  
>  _and i know these scars will bleed ___  
>  _but both of our hearts believe_  
>  _all of these stars will guide us home_  
>   
>  I LOVE THESE SOFT BOYFRIENDS  
>  **filled for the "breakfast in bed" bingo square**

Peter wakes from a deep sleep to the sound of a loud crash followed by curses hissed out in an attempt to be quiet. He isn’t sure what time it is, but it’s still dark enough that Peter knows his boyfriend should still be asleep if he was anyone else. The city lights glare at him from between the sliver of curtain where they don’t fully shut, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Groaning under his breath, Peter turns to face the other way in an attempt to fall back asleep.

There’s more movement coming from the other room, just loud enough to keep Peter on the brink of consciousness. He groans louder, and it seems to alert the other occupant of the apartment.

“Hey, Petey. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Wade says, running a gentle hand through Peter’s bed head. He’s smiling even as Peter shoots him an attempt of a glare from where his face is half-buried in Wade’s pillow.

“The fuck are you doing?” Peter grouches. He hates mornings— especially when he’s being woken for no reason.

“Do you know what day it is?” Wade’s far too cheery considering the hour. Peter kind of wants to smother him with a pillow.

“Too fucking early.” Peter buries his face back into Wade’s pillow, inhaling the smell his boyfriend always leaves on it. He can’t sleep without Wade’s calming scent around.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, baby boy!” Wade continues despite Peter’s mood. He pats the younger’s butt playfully. “I’m making you something special.”

“If it isn’t coffee, then I don’t want it,” Peter mumbles, eyes already shutting. Wade’s moved to run a hand up and down his back and Peter can’t help but melt into the sheets. “Don’t forget the creamer.”

Wade’s chuckling softly at Peter as he continues to run his hand along his boyfriend’s back. It doesn’t take very long for Peter to fall back asleep.

Peter’s far more alert the second time he wakes up. He’s likely slept another hour or so, if the morning sun peeking through the curtains is any indication. His mouth tastes awful and it’s the only thing keeping him from laying in his comfy cocoon for any longer.

When he reemerges from the bathroom, Wade’s sitting on the bed with a tray in his hands. He looks a bit like a deer in headlights when Peter walks back into the bedroom, but it quickly melts away into one of fondness. He’s always saying how cute Peter looks in the morning despite the many protests. Peter will never be a morning person.

Without any greeting, Peter takes the coffee from Wade’s outstretched hand and gulps down nearly half of it before sitting back down on the bed next to Wade.

“Are you human now?” Wade teases, pushing the tray closer to Peter.

“Shut up,” Peter mumbles into his mug, taking a slower sip this time and enjoying the taste. “What’s this for?”

On the tray are chocolate chip waffles that Peter knows from experience are made from scratch. They’re coated in a thick layer of maple syrup that Peter feels like he’ll get sticky just from looking at them. The bacon on the plate next to them is sitting in more syrup, but they’re crispy enough that Peter knows Wade made them just for him. He always said Peter was weird for liking his bacon so crunchy.

Peter looks at Wade in disbelief, a small smile playing on his lips. “Am I forgetting something?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Wade says, pulling a single rose out of seemingly nowhere.

“Wade, I can’t believe…” Peter puts his forehead on Wade’s shoulder, laughing at himself. “Babe, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby. You’ve been so busy, I don’t blame you. Smart college student like you.” Wade kisses the top of his head.

Peter sits up and takes the rose from Wade. “Thank you.” He kisses Wade sweetly and he can taste the homemade batter on his lips. “What was with all the noise this morning?”

“Dropped the bowl on my toes. Had to make a brand new batch,” Wade tells him, laughing. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks that Peter might’ve missed if he wasn’t watching so closely. “Shit went everywhere. Don’t worry, I cleaned it up.”

Peter’s still watching Wade in a bit of awe. The man in front of him went through all the trouble of not making one batch of waffle batter, but _two_. Not only that, but he also made Peter bacon and brewed him a cup of coffee the exact way he liked. Peter isn’t sure when Wade got his hands on a rose, and even if it’s one of the most cliché Valentine’s gifts out there, it still makes Peter’s heart race.

“I’m so in love with you,” he tells Wade, whose whole face turns a darker shade of red at the words. “God, what did I do to deserve you?”

“Put up with me?” Wade jokes, fluttering his eyelashes. It makes Peter snort.

“That really is a challenge, huh?” Peter asks, snickering at the offended look Wade shoots him. “I’m kidding, you know that.” He kisses the tip of Wade’s nose and watches in amusement as it scrunches up adorably. “I want to move in with you.”

“Petey,” Wade whines, dragging out the name. “I was going to surprise you with a gift of my apartment key. You ruined it!”

Peter snickers and kisses Wade once more before snatching a piece of bacon off his plate and shoving half of it into his mouth. “Just think: me moving in with you means I have easier access to all your hoodies.”

Wade’s loud groan results in a set of giggles Peter will later deny, but he’s far too happy in that moment to care.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
